D'un Monde à l'autre
by vvjulyvv
Summary: Sakurs, Shaolan et Tiffany se retrouverons de nouveau dans le feu de l'action! Mais ette foisci accompagner de personnage tous plus spécials les uns que les autres! Fiche de Perso, Histoire de Molaya, Prologue, et les 2 premier chap poster!
1. Fiche de Perso

**FICHE DES PERSONNAGES**

**PERSO TERRESTRE:**

** July Michel**

**Origine: Canadienne**

**Surnom: Jue, july, juju, jujube**

**Âge: 14 ans **

**Date de naissance: 18 septembre**

**Frère et soeur: Enfant unique**

**Caractéristiques: Elle est blonde, pas très grande. Elle est plutôt de nature joyeuse et sociable. Le plaisir est au rendez-vous avec elle. Mais gare à ceux qui là fâche ou qui sont sur son chemin, elle peut devenir dangereuse ;)**

**Amour: célibataire**

**Plat préférer: Brochette de poulet, Fondu Chinoise**

**Plat détesté: poisson et fruits de mer**

**Talents: musique, écriture, nieser **

**Défault: orgueilleuse, trop perfectionniste, parfois bébé**

**Élizabeth Lowe**

**Origine: Anglaise**

**Surnom: Angélique**

**Âge: 15 ans**

**Date de naissance: 20 décembre**

**Frère et soeur: Enfant unique**

**Caractéristique: Émily est la meilleure amie de July. Elle a les cheveux mi-longs couleur miel et les yeux verts. Elle est du genre à se battre avec ceux qui la dérange ou qui la frustre. Mais elle est tout de même un brin romantique dans son air de tom-boy! ;)**

**Amour: célibataire**

**Plat préférer: Pizza**

**Plat détesté: Le foie de veau**

**talents: se battre!**

**Défault: Tetue!**

**Cindy Boisverth**

**Origine: Canadienne**

**Surnom: Cin**

**Âge: 14 ans**

**Date de naissance: 15 septembre**

**Frère et soeurs: elle a un demi-frère Jacques-Alain 8 ans**

**Caractéristique: Elle est grande et a les cheveux bruns ainsi que les yeux verts. Elle est plus que sociable, en fait elle ne cesse jamais mais vraiment jamais de parler. Du plaisir, si elle est là, c'est sûr qu'il y en a!**

**Amour: Toujours célibataire ;)**

**Plat préférer: Poutine**

**Plat détesté:**

**Talents: dance, parler avec tout le monde**

**Défault: Agis sur le coup, parle trop!**

**Guillaume Tardis**

**Origine: Canadien**

**Surnom: Gui, Tardis, Mookie**

**Âge: 15 ans**

**Date de naissance: 15 mars**

**Frère et soeur: Il a un frère plus vieux Anthony 21 ans**

**Et une soeur plus jeune Marianne 8 ans**

**Caractérisitique: Il est grand avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Il est très sportif et est la douceur même. Il ne manque jamais la chance de dire ce qu'il pense.**

**Amour: Bah... Peut-être mais la personne en question ne le sait pas ;)**

**Plat préférer: Tacos**

**Plat détesté: soupe**

**Talents: Sports comme le soccer et hockey, cuisine**

**Défault: Trop optimiste, se prends pour le monde**

**Antoine Dumont**

**Origine: Canadien**

**Surnom: Don Juan, Il se surnomme affectueusement lui-même le « Maître », ti-toine**

**Âge: 16 ans**

**Date de naissance: 7 mai**

**Frère et soeur: Enfant Unique**

**Caractéristique: Il est de grandeur moyenne avec les cheveux noirs jais et des yeux bleus profonds. ilcruise tout le monde et se pogne n'importe qui... Tant que sa rapporte quelque chose au bout de la ligne si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) Il est le plus grand vantard du monde mais ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être très aimé par ses amis. Il vient d'une famille très aisée.**

**Amour: Cruise tout ce qui bouge et même ce qui ne bouge pas!**

**Plat préférer: caviar**

**Plat détesté: Fast food surnommer « la bouffe de pauvre »**

**Talents: Aucun en fait... il est trop enfant pourri...**

**Défault: trop... Vantard, orgueilleux, imbus de lui-même, macho, radoteux... Etc!**

**Sakura Gauthier**

**Origine: Japonaise**

**Surnom: Saki, Godzilla**

**Âge: 15 ans**

**Date de naissance: 1er avril**

**Frère et soeur: Elle a un frère plus vieux qui s'appelle Thomas 18 ans**

**Caractéristiques: Grandeur moyenne avec les cheveux couleur miel lui tombant en bas des épaules et les yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant, Sakura en fait tomber plus d'un sur son passage... Même si elle est trop naîve pour le remarquer ;) Elle toujours de bonne humeur et pleine de vie. **

**Amour: Pas encore!**

**Plat préférer: omelette, nouilles**

**Plat détesté: Konnyaku (légumes japonais)**

**Talents: sports, magie, cuisine(sa dépends c'est quoi), musique**

**Défaults: naîveté( est-ce que c'est vraiment un défault?)**

**Shaolan Li**

**Origine: Chinoise**

**Surnom: Shao, le p'tit Chinois, le morveux**

**Âge: 15 ans**

**Date de naissance: 13 Juillet**

**Frère et soeur:Toute plus vieilles Shefa**

**Feimi**

**Falen**

**Futie**

**Caractéristiques: Grandeur normale avec les yeux noisettes et les cheveux bruns en bataille. Il est du genre méfiant et ne s'allie pas facilement avec quelqu'un. Sa force est considérable vu son âge. Il est peut-être du genre méfiant mais lorsqu'il a confiance c'est un ange, une personne digne de confiance!**

**Amour: Et bin nan!**

**Plat préférer: Tenshin( gâteau chinois), chocolat**

**Plat détesté: Konnyaku**

**Talents: Arts martiaux, sports, magie, cuisine**

**Défaults: Méfiant, jaloux**

**Tiffany Daidjoji**

**Origine: Japonaise**

**Surnom: Tiff**

**Âge: 15 ans**

**Date de naissance: 3 septembre**

**Frère et soeur: Enfant unique**

**Caractéristiques: Grandeur moyenne avec les cheveux noir avec des reflets mauves et les yeux d'un mauve foncé envoûtant. Elle est toujours souriante et très sympathique, Toujours accompagné de son caméscope. Elle est la meilleure amie de Sakura**

**Amour: Célibataire**

**Plat préférer: soupe de pâtes, sushi**

**Plat détesté: poivrons( et bin oui!)**

**Talents: Chant, musique, cuisine, couture, filmer**

**Défault: Parfois un peu trop enthousiaste, même quasi hystérique de filmer sakura**

**PERSO MOLAYEN**

**Oree Molayen**

**Origine: Molayenne**

**Âge:150 ans, équivalent 15 ans**

**Caractéristiques: Oree a été éduquer pour devenir le soldat parfait.Il est froid et impitoyable. Il est très déterminé et toujours prêt à faire des sacrifices. Il fait souvent, Bin en fait préfère, faire bande à part.**

**Yuro Molayen**

**Origine: Molayenne**

**Âge: 150 ans, équivalent 15 ans**

**Caractéristiques: Yuro et touours gai et de bonne humeur. en comparaison avec Oree, Yuro agit surtout avec le coeur.**

**Trawa Molayen**

**Origine: Molayenne**

**Âge: 160 ans, équivalent 16 ans**

**Carctéristiques: Trawa est quelqu'un de très intelligent. il laisse en permanence planer le doute sur lui.**

**Natre Molayen**

**Origine: Molayenne**

**Âge: 150 ans, équivalent 15 ans**

**Caractéristiques: Natre est doux et sensible. Il a le sens de l'organisation.**

**Mang Molayen**

**Origine: Molayenne**

**Âge: 150 ans, équivalent 15 ans**

**Caractéristiques: Mang préfère agir en solo. Il a très peu de patience et cela le rend méprosable. Mais il a un principe: il refuse de touché, de tué une femme.**


	2. L'Histoire de Molaya

**Histoire de Molaya**

**Il y a de ça des milliers d'années,**

**Avant même que le soleil ne réchauffe notre terre,**

**Une déesse nommée Yrra vagabondait dans l'univers**

**À la recherche d'un pouvoir inconnu.**

**Cette puissance acquise, elle pourrait garder la vie pendant des millénaires,**

**Voir même pour toujours.**

**Et qui ne rêve pas de l'immortalité?**

**Alors elle errait de planète ne planète**

**À la recherche de cette force...**

**Un jour, un grand cataclysme eu lieu**

**Un astéroide entra en colision avec une grosse roche,**

**Plus grosse qu'une étoile**

**Mais plus petite qu'une planète**

**Yrra se trouvant sur la trajectoire de cette énorme colision**

**Se retrouva projeter à des millions voir des milliers de Km plus loin**

**Et atterit sur une petite parcelle de terre**

**Elle rampa des jours durant... Retrouvant peu à peu ses forces**

**Et lors d'une nuit, elle se retrouva devant un temple**

**Majestueusement couvert d'or, l'entrée semblait garder par de durs sorts**

**Prenant son courage à deux mains et surtout par simple curiosité**

**Elle entra un pas en avant de l'autre dans cette antre**

**Les murs étaient couvert d'une simple couche d'argent **

**Et les statues hornaient l'intérieur de façon magiques**

**Chacune ayant sa façon de montrer le pouvoir, la richesse,la vie**

**Ne pouvant plus de retenir Yrra alla jusqu'à une grande porte**

**Garder par d'immenses statues de dragons**

**Elle passa devant et sentit en elle une force inconnu**

**Guidée par son sang froid**

**Elle poussa cette massive porte qui se tenait devant elle**

**Le plancher, les murs, le plafond...**

**Tout était plaqué or massif et étincellait**

**La lumière fut si forte qu'Yrra dut se cacher les yeux**

**Se risquant à regarder elle remarqua un grand coffre au fond**

**Elle avança et monta sur le piedestal comme elle put**

**Yrra prit une chance et ouvrit le coffre**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise en voyant ce qu'il se tenait devant elle**

**Elle le prit enfin dans ses mains...**

**Ce pouvoir qu'elle voulait tant**

**Yrra ferma les yeux et senti un pouvoir monter en elle**

**Une grande lumière blanche se fit alors voir**

**Yrra se senti soulever dans les airs**

**Alors que la lumière se dissipait, Elle ouvrit les yeux**

**Elle était maintenant devenu puissante**

**Elle sorti alors du temple et appela son pouvoir**

**« _Moi, Yrra je te somme de venir à moi! Par toutes les lunes et toutes les planètes_**

_**Je prends maintenant possésion de cette terre qui deviendra mon antre»**_

**Ainsi les années passèrent et Yrrs gagnait toujours en puissanse**

**Et un jour elle se décida d'attaquer une planète voisine pour avoir simplement plus de pouvoir**

**En attaquant, elle oublia une chose... Une bien simple chose**

**Ils étaient beaucoup... Énormément nombreux**

**Elle courra ainsi à sa perte**

**Mais avant de mourrir elle déclara:**

**«_Vous avez peut-être gagner cette guerre mais sachez que quand je reviendrai_**

_**Je serai plus forte que tout et quand ce jour arriva vous n'y pourrez rien. Si l'un de vous ose mettre le pied sur mes terres sacrées, il y restera pour l'éternité»**_

**Et ainsi elle s'éteingnit.**

**Voilà l'histoire d'une planète qui encore aujourd'hui reste dans l'ombre**

**Mais sachez que peut importe où et quand elle reviendra**

**Elle ne reviendra pas pour rien**

**Mais pour éteindre notre nation**

**Et ce jour arrivera...**

**Au moment où l'on s'en doutera le moins**

**Et seulement les 2 élus pourront alors**

**Nous sauvez de cette destruction**

**Qu'entrainera Yrra**


	3. Prologue

**Salut Salut! Me revoilà enfin avec une nouvelle histoire! Vous voulez peut-être une petite description histoire de savoir si vous allez aimé ou non? Mais vraiment la question est... Est-ce que vous le méritez?... Euh... A l'abris!( juju part en courant pour se cacher derrière sa commode en évitant de peu une brique qu'on lui avait lancé...) Bah, moi je dit que oui alors assez de bavardage et commençons la description... bin enfin l'avant-garde... Bin mettons le prologue... Okay, okay je commence! Pfiou... loOl! Bonne lecture!**

La nuit est froide et le vent fait doucement bouger les feuilles des arbres, Tout est silencieux et paisible anonçant une nuit bien calme...! Une jeune fille marche dans les rues, la mine basse, laissant trainer ses pieds par terre. Une douce brise souffla et ses cheveux blonds virvoltèrent doucement laissant à peine le temps de les apercevoir. La jeune fille pénétra dans le parc devant elle et alla vers un arbre. Elle se laissa lentement glisser contre l'écorce rugueuse et s'assied en ramenant ses pieds vers elle et appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux. Un léger soupir, à peine bruyant, se fit entendre.

Plus loin des pas de course de fit entendre. une deuxième jeune femme se fit voirr pénétrant à son tour dans le parc. Elle regarda les alentours et apercevit une silhouette assise par terre. Elle alla à sa rencontre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Doucement elle s'accroupit près de la jeune femme assise et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant lentement. le première jeune femme se laissa aller contre la deuxième et ferma les yeux laissant librement couler des larmes sur ses douces joues. Aucun bruits ne se fit pourtant entendre, gardant le silence et préférant de loin rester silencieux. Mai une question tracassait la deuxième jeune femme alors, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, posa cette question... Peut-être mal placer dans le moment mais au combien importante pour elle...

- Jue... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça, en plein milieu de la soirée... Murmura la deuxième jeune femme

L'autre inspira longuement et expira bruyamment signe qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas répondre. Mais la deuxième l'incita quand même.

- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a!

La première jeune femme se détacha de l'étreinte et se leva en marchant lentement vers le lac. Elle tourna la tête en rencontra, malgré la noirceur, le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle soupira... Devait-elle vraiment lui dire? Que ce qu'y la tracasse est en rapport avec un garçon et sachant que son amie avait une idée très claire pour elle de ce qu'est un garçon... Devait-elle se risquer une autre colère de son amie? Elle regarda une deuxième la jeune femme encore assise et remarqua que de toute manière elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça... Mais promet moi que tu ne dira rien... Que tu garderas tout pour toi même si l'envie de le dire est trop forte... De le garder en toi commen un secret puisque s'en ai un...!

Plus que surprise de ce que son amie Jue lui dit, elle aquiesça tout de même!

- Bien... Éli... Je suis parti à cause de guillaume...

Et voilà le morceau à été lâché... La prénommée Éli se leva d'un bond et alla vers Jue. Son regard en disait bien long sur ce qu'elle pensait...

- Tu n'as pas rien à redire... C'est comme ça!

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien en t'accrochant à un amour qui n'est pas réciproque! Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais là? Tu te tue à petit feu!

- Bin voyons! C'est quoi ces histoires! En tout cas, moi je ne retourne pas à cette fête pour le voir danser avec des dizaines de filles différentes alors que moi je reste là à rien faire!

- Bin frappe-le!

- T'es drôle toi!

- Bin Quoi! Fait une femme de toi pi prends ton courage à deux mains!

Pendant qu'elles s'ostinaient, devant elles un homme avança et fit apparaître un grand bâton. Un lumière jailli alors de l'extrémité de son bâton et illumina tout le parc. Jue et Éli se retournèrent et durent se cacher les yeux tellement la lumière était brillante. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, elles enlevèrent leus mains de leurs yeux et regardèrent dans tout le parc.

Depuis cet instant, elles ne savaient pas mais leurs vie venaient de changer...


	4. Chapter 1

**Pour ma fidele lectrice...Sakuya... Bin voila le premier chapitre!( jviens de rejouter cette phrase là juste pour rire! lool)**

Éli et Jue commencèrent à marcher en direction de la maison. Chacune gardait pour elle ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'autre découvre. Lentement, elle percevèrent au loin leur maison. En la regardant de plus proche, si on fiasait fonctionner son imagination, on pouvait imaginer des jeunes filles courant dehors en riant aux éclats et un vieil homme assis dans sa chaise berçante, les regardant avec un sourire bienveillant... Oui, si on faisait fonctionner un peu son imagination... Éli monta les marches en premier et prit ses clés. Vraiment lentement, elle prit sa clé( **Imaginer qu'elle va au ralentit)** la mena au trou de la serrure et...

- Bon, sa l'arrive! Éli on a pas toute la nuit! J'aimerais vraiment aller dormir!

Un grognement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Les Deux filles pénétrèrent et enlevèrent leurs souliers. Éli parti dans une direction, prétexant vouloir manger et Jue parti vers le deuxième voulant dormir... Et oui, une très belle nuit s'annonçait...

** En même temps, Au Japon**

DRING DRING DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grand boom se fit entendre. Tout le monde pourrait se poser des questions et accourir voir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mais pas dans cette maison. Chaque jour c'était la même chose, la même routine et bien qu'on pourrait quand même se demander si elle s'était fait mal... Et bin non! Mais là je vois votre figure qui me crit... Qui sa «Elle»... Et bien, c'est Sakura! Et oui, parce que si on regarde de plus près et peut apercevoir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur miel et aux grands yeux verts couchée par terre maudissant l'invention du réveil-matin.

- Godzilla! Quand tu auras tout détruit est-ce que tu nous feras l'honneur de venir petit-déjeuner avec nous!

« Hummm... Jme sent vraiment aimé... Pffff» Pensa Sakura, toujours couchée par terre, emmêlé dans ses couvertures. Saki leva le regard vers son réveil et constata qu'il était... 8h15... 8H15! Et merde! Rapidement, elle se leva, manquant de près de se peter la tête contre son lit, pitcha ses couvertures pêle-mêle sur le lit et se rendit à son uniforme. Elle l'enfila en moins temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Ketchup( loOl, chercher pas le sens) et se rendit en bas en déboulant quasiment les escaliers et essayant de retrouvé son équilibre dans ce déluge de marches. et enfin elle arriva à bon port... La cuisine!

- Bonjour ma puce! dit joyeusement Dominique

- Tient! Godzilla vient enfin nous voir... Il devait plus avoir grand chose à détruire dans sa chambre et elle était affamé alors... Elle est venu nous voir!

- Grrrrrrrrr... toi Alors!

Sakura prit une inspiration et s'asit en face de son crétin de frère. Elle mangea à la sixième vitesse( Et oui et oui, J'vous l'dit!), prit ses affaires, donna un bisou sur la joue de son père, flanqua un coup de pied majestral à son frère et s'en alla... Enfin! En moins de 10 mins, elle était déjà dans la cour d'école ayant... 15 minutes d'avance... Pfiouuuuuuu.

Saki entra dans la cour d'école et chercha des yeux des personnes avec qui elle pourrait jaser... Histoire de passer le temps! Son regard s'illumina alors... Là-bas au fond de la cour se trouvait un garçon( Non pas pour vrai... Si Si j'vous l'dit) qui avait les cheveux châtain en bataille et les yeux d'un noisette ennivrant... En fait c'était son meilleur ami... Et peut-être plus, qui sait! Alors, elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

**Shaolan PV**

MMmmmm... Le matin! Quoi de mieux que le vent qui souffle dans tes cheveux... Le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres... Le parfait bonheur quoi! Je me suis levé en me disant, Oui sa! C'est une bonne journée, je le sent!

Je refermai le livre avec un profond soupir... Vraiment mais vraiment ennuyeux! Pfffff... Le matin n'a rien d'interressant! Tu te lève le matin en te disant... «Et encore une journée» Et ensuite tu te prends le pied dans le tapis pour t'étaler de tout ton long sur la moquette, maudissant ta naissance. Ensuite tu te rends compte que tu n'a pas fait de lavage la veille et que tu n'a plus de chausettes... Non vraiment le matin c'est pas mon fort...!Mais au moins, j'y trouve quelque fois la tranqui...

- SHAO!

...lité... Pffff!

**Normal PV**

Sakura s'accrocha au dos de Shaolan et y resta comme une boulette de scotch-tape!

- Saki s'il te plait! J'aimerais bien que tu descende!

Une grosse goutte style manga apparut derrière la tête de saki et elle se décrocha en se gratant la tête d'un air bête. Shaolan soupira en secoua la tête comme pour dire que sa meilleure amie était irrécupérable.

- Pourquoi tu fait cette tête?

- Parce que je me dit que tu est irrécupérable...!

- Hey!

Sakura se mit à courir après Shaolan en le menaçant de son sac. Plus loin, un jeune homme les observait d'un oeil attentif. Touts les moindres gestes de ces deux ados étaient épier et mémoriser afin de les connaître le mieux possible. Tout leurs points faible, ils les connaissaient... Quand je dit ils, c'est cette société secrète dont on entends jamais parler, qui est partout à la fois mais jamais vraiment là... En fait... Personne ne la connait beaucoup et si tu as le malheur de tomber sur leur chemin et bien... Dommage pour toi!

Le jeune homme se leva et partit en direction du bois avec un sourire en coin. Bizarrement, le ciel s'osbursiça et la pluie commença à tomber. Shaolan s'arrêta de courir et regarda en direction de la lisière du bois. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il allait arriver quelque chose... Quelque chose de pas net. Sakura lui prit alors la main et le tira en souriant doucement, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

- Viens Shaolan! On pourrait attraper froid, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Shaolan aquiesça et prit Sakura par la taille pour l'emmener vers l'intérieur. Saki fut quelque peut surprise par cette élan de tendresse de la part de Shaolan mais se laissa quand même faire en souriant.

**Au milieu de nulle part**

- Maître... Je suis prêt!

- Bien...! Maintenant, il est temps de partir.

- À vos ordres mon seigneur!

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle en soupirant mais confiant de ce qui l'attendait. Il se dirigea vers une deuxième grande salle où 3 autres garçons l'attendaient, impatient de savoir ce qui en était de cette mission. Yuro fut le premier à se diriger vers le jeune homme quand t'il entra dans la pièce.

- Oree! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il en est? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? C'est dangereux?

- Allez Yuro, laisse le un peu respirer! Dit Natre en s'approchant

- Ouais, ne le fait pas mourrir tout de suite d'une crise cardiaque, attends au moins qu'on sache qu'est-ce qui nous attends! répliqua Trawa

Yuro se retourna et chercha un peu de soutient dans son dernier espoir, Mang mais... Non! Ce dernier restait totalement neutre. Yuro soupira bruyamment et retourna s'asseoir en maugréant contre l'esprit d'équipe. Oree laissa transparaître un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir à son tour. Les 2 autres allèrent vite le rejoindre et tous restèrent accrocher à ses lèvres, vif de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il allait arriver. Oree prit une grande respiration et dit:

- Et bien... Nous allons aller sur terre...

**De nouveau au Canada**

- Aillllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Bailla July en s'étirant

- Ferme ta bouche, tu pourrais attrapper des mouches tu sais sa!

- Dis-moi Éli...

- Oui?

- De quoi je me mêle!

Élizabeth soupira et se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière. Depuis des années maintenant July et elle partageait la même chambre. C'était une petite pièce peinturer à moitié vert du côté d'Éli et rose du côté de Jue. Elles étaient tellement différentes que plusieurs personnes se demandaient comment elles faisaient pour si bien s'entendre... C'était venu tout seul aurait répondut Jue, si on lui avait posée la question. Je vais vous racontez un peu...

**_Flash Back_**

_Il faisait froid et c'était très très humide dehors. L'école venait de finir et elle avait l'impression que son coeur y restait accrocher... Pourquoi? Parce que tout simplement, elle allait devoir quitter ceux qu'elle aime. Malgré son jeune âge, elle pouvait très bien comprendre qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de pas correct... Qu'elle allait devoir partir..._

_La petite fille avança vers chez elle, traînant d'une main son sac qui touchait par terre et de l'autre une photo qu'elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux. C'était une photo d'un paysage... Ça pouvait paraître d'aucune valeur mais pour elle... Ça l'en avait!_

_Bien vite, elle se retrouva devant une petite maison beige et avança pour aller sur le petit chemin qui menait à la porte. Avec toute la force qui lui restait, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la demeure._

_- Ah! Ma puce! Enfin tu es arrivé! Viens par ici, je vais te repeigner un peu!_

_Une grande dame enleva le sac de la main de la petite et entreprit de refaire les petites lulu qui ornait la tête de l'enfant. Le coeur de la petite de serrait au même rythme que sa mère serrait les élastique qui maintenait les lulu._

_- Voilà! Bon, on est prêt! Tout tes bagages sont dans l'auto alors nous allons partir! Vite aussi non je vais manquer mon avion!_

_Se faisant pousser un peu pour avancer, la petite alla vers l'automobile d'un pas lent. Sa mère la grimpa à l'intérieur et l'attacha dans son siège. Elle démarra la voiture et partit en direction de la maison où elle alait porter sa fille pour l'été... Ou en tout cas elle espérait pour l'été._

_Une heure plus tard, elles arrivèrent à bon port. Sa mère la fit vite descendre de l'auto et alla prendre les bagages dans la valise. Ensuite, elle alla cogner à la porte. Un vieil homme vint répondre et parla quelque temps avec sa mère. Ensuite fut le temps des au revoirs..._

_- N'oublie pas ma puce que je t'aime! Hein, tu l'oublie pas, promet-le moi!_

_La petite aquiesça d'un geste de la tête, laissant couler sur ses joues, ces larmes qui font si mal... Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et après un baiser sur la tête, partit. La petite resta là sur le pas de la porte à regarder plus loin, vers l'horizon, là où elle a vu sa mère pour la dernière fois..._

_Une main vint alors, se poser sur son épaule. Sursautant un peu, la jeune fille se retourna pour tomber face à face avec une petite fille de son âge, blonde et toute souriante._

_- Salut ze m'apelle Zuly! T'es Élizabeth ein?_

_Éli aquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_- Chouette! Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre! Tu vas partager la même que moi! répondit Jue en riant et entraînant Éli vers les escaliers. Quelque chose venait de se passer... Une Belle et forte amitié venait de naître..._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Jue remarqua aussitôt le changement de comportement de son amie maintenant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Éli? Allez vient te coucher! Tu es fatiguer ma vieille! dit aussitôt July en souriant

Éli sortit de ses pensées et alla vers son lit. Oui... Tout avait changé...Et elle était fatiguer...

**Au milieu de nulle part**

- Oreeeeeeeeeeeeee!1

- QUOI! qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui se passe!

Yuro se gratta la tête en souriant bêtement. Oree leva un sourcil septique... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore...

- Bin... C'est l'heure du dîner...héhéhé! Ria nerveusement Yuro

Oree tomba à la renverse. Décidément son ami n'était pas une lumière. Soupirant, il referma sa carte de la terre et descendit en compagnie d'Yuro. Tout deux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour manger. Yuro se précipita sur la première chaise libre, ayant trop faim et prit la première chose devant lui... Du poulet! Oree secoua la tête d'un geste désaprobateur et s'asseya à côté de son meilleur ami. Les cors du roi sonnèrent, signalant ainsi que le roi s'en venait manger. Les 5 garçons se levèrent la tête haute en l'attente du roi. Yuro manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée en se levant trop vite... La poisse!

Losque que le seigneur des lieux entra dans la pièce, les cinq garçons firent la révérence et lorsque le souverain fut enfin assis, ils s'assirent à leur tour. Tous mangeait en silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées lorsque le roi les firent revenir à la surface.

- Bien, messieurs, vous êtes prêt pour le voyage sur terre? Ramasser le max d'informations sur l'ennemi, c'est primordial pour la guerre! Nous devons avoir l'avantage! déclara le roi avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux

Oree se racla la gorge avant de parler et dit:

- Mon seigneur, ne serait-il pas plus avantageux d'attaquer tout de suite, pendant que l'ennemi ne se doute de rien?

- Pour que je lui donne la satisfaction de peut-être pouvoir me repousser... Non, non, non... Nous allons aller chercher des informations et après on passera à l'action!

Les cinq jeunes hommes aquiescèrent et sortirent de table. Bien décider à faire honneur à leur planète, ils partirent faire leur bagages.

- N'oubliez pas! Le stricte minimum seulement! souligna Oree

Ils partirent ainsi chacun vers leur chambre. Quelque minutes plus tard, ils se rejoingnèrent devant leur avion personnel et montèrent à l'intérieur, s'assirent et s'attachèrent en mettant leur casque, chacun sûr de eux-même... Oui, ils allaient vaincre...! Trowa démarra l'avion et ils décollèrent.

En passant au dessus de la ville, tout les habitants regardait vers le haut, en pointant du doigt l'avion qui passait et qui allait peut-être enfin pouvoir changer quelque chose! Le roi de sa fenêtre regardait ses cinq protégés partirent...

- Faites bien attention mes enfants... souffla-t-il


	5. Chapter 2

**Salut Tlm! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Et oui! Alors Réponse aux review!**

**MISSGLITTER : loOol bah merci! Chuis bien contente d'etre de retour aussi t'inkiete!Saki ki saute sur shao... Jen avait besoin pr ma fic loOol... bon javoo elle n'est pas que baser sur Sakura mais kan meme je coirs ke tu vas bien aimer! Alors Bonn lecture!**

**Asashi Shin'ju : Bjour! Bah tu sais... Tu peut mapeller kom tu veut! Je tapelle bien Miss non? loOol contente que ce chapitre tes plut! Au plaisir de se revoir ( loOol kom si jtais un fille full serieuse... :P ) Bonne Suitah!**

**Au Japon**

Une fois à l'intérieur, Saki et Shao allèrent vers leur casiers. Depuis des années maintenant, ils partageaient la même case et cela ne changeait pas. Leur amitié était dur comme la terre, comme aurait dit Tiffany. Sakura mit son sac par terre en entrepit de le défaire. Shao quand t'a lui, était assis par terre et la regardait faire, suivant chacun de ses gestes. Sakura le déraillait totalement. Quand t'il est avec elle, il se sent tout chose, il a le coeur qui bat vite, les mains moattes, la tête qui veut exploser et il bafouille des mots imcompréhensible quand t'elle lui pose une question. Tout les signes d'un garçon amoureux quoi!

Et il le savait bien... Mais pourquoi s'interresserait-elle à lui? Elle qui est chaleur, qui rayonne à chacun de ses sourires, qui a les yeux qui pétille de vie... Et lui qui est le froid, l' hiver, qui est incapable de vraiment pardonner, qui est distant des autres, qui préfère de loin sa propre présence... Oui... Pourquoi elle s'interresserait à lui!

Shaolan soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il état vraiment pathétique, ce n'était pas peu dire! Sakura se retourna pour le regarder... Il était tellement beau... Avec ses cheveux en bataille, totalement in-peignable et ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux froid et distant mais tellement profond, elle adorait si perdre pendant des heures... Elle si sentait en sécurité, elle en avait besoin. Et ses sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, qui sont si rars mais tellement beaux... Oui, elle pouvait l'affirmer haut et fort qu'elle l'aimait... D'un amour si pur, si doux...

Shaolan leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Sakura qui le regardaient. Il lui fit alors un léger sourire. Elle lui répondit en retour et retourna à son sac. Elle le finit quelque instants plus tard et se leva pour le ranger. Avant de fermer la case, Saki se tourna vers Shaolan et lui demanda:

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je ferme?

- Non c'est bon, tu peut la barrer!

Sakura barra la case et alla vers Shaolan qui se levait de par terre. Elle lui prit la main en souriant et partit vers la cafétéria avec Shaolan qui suivait derrière affichant clairement son bonheur... Par un sourire!

**Au Canada**

Les deux filles dormaient à poing fermé lorsque qu'un gros boum se fit entendre. Elles se réveillèrent en sursaut et se levèrent. July mit ses pantoufles, sa robe de chambre, s'attacha les cheveux en une bref couette et voulu suivre Éli mais trop tard, elle était déjà en bas! Soupirant, elle descendit à son tour.

Éli était déjà en bas cherchant d'où venait ce vacarme puisqu'elles habitaient seules. Entrant dans la cuisine, on pouvait clairement voir que la ou les personnes qui étaient ici cherchaient quelque chose. Tout les électro-ménagers ou en tout cas la plupart étaient par terre. Elle entra dans la pièce, passant par dessus les objets et alla vers l'autre porte, une porte vitrée qui menait au couloir. Éli allait ouvir la porte lorsqu'elle apercevit une ombre de l'autre côté. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'ouvrit aussitôt faisant crier la personne de l'autre côté.

- AHHHHHHHHH!

Éli reconnu tout de suite la voix et souria amusée par la réaction de sa meilleure amie. July avait aussitôt mit une main sur son coeur et avait la respiration saccadée.

- Tu étais vraiment obligée de te faire une beauté avant de descendre? demanda Éli, visiblement amusée par tout cela

- Je ne me suis pas faite une beauté! Je ne voulais tout simplement pas attrapper froid! s'indigna July

- Ah bon? répliqua Éli

Pour toute réponse, Jue lui tira la langue avant de faire semblant de bouder en croisant les bras. Élizabeth se mit à rire en regardant July, ce qu'elle pouvait être bébé quand t'elle voualit! Adorable mais bébé... Soudain, un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre du salon. Les deux filles s'y précipitèrent et remarquèrent les dégâts avec surprise mais pas autant quand t'elle aprecevit un petit chat en plein milieu du salon. Jue se tourna vers Éli et demanda:

- Tu as adopter un chat?

- Je n'ai pas adopter de chat!

- Hey bien, c'est quoi ça? Un hamster peut-être!

- Bin... Avec un peu d'imagination...

- Éli!

- Okay, Okay... Mais c'est quand même pas à moi ce chat là!

- T'aurais du me le dire que t'en voulais un en place de le voler...

- Jue... Ta gueule!

**Dans le ciel**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'ils voyageaient et ils étaient enfin arriver dans le ciel de la terre. Okay, ils sont en avion je sais, vous vous demandez comment ont-ils fait pour traverser la galaxie! Bah c'est assez simlpe en fait, leur avion a les capacité d'une fusée tout en restant un avion! Pas plus simple. Alors je disais donc, 2 longs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de leur planète et enfin ils arrivaient à bon port! Ils survolèrent le Brésil et montèrent plus au nord jusqu'au Yukon où ils attèrirent. Les 5 garçons descendirent de l'avion et observèrent les lieux.

- Brrrrr, il fait froid ici! Ils n'ont pas penser mettre le chauffage? demanda Yuro en se frottant les mains

- Et bien, on dirait que non! Répondit Trowa, agacée

- Alors oree, que fait-on maintenant? demanda Natre

- On va se diviser en deux équipes. Yuro et moi on va au Canada et vous trois vous aller monter au Japon. Tient, voici une carte de la terre pour te retrouver! dit Oree en la tendant à Trowa

Ceci étant fait, Oree sortit une petite télécommande de son veston et actionna un bouton. Une trappe s'ouvrit de sous l'avion et un jeep 4x4 sortit de dessous l'avion. De longs câbles le descendit par terre et ensuite remontèrent à l'intérieur et la trappe se referma.

- Bien! Alors nous gardons contact par radio et un résumé de la journée est obligatoire à chaque soir. Ceci étant dit, Bonne Chance! Faites attention surtout!

Sur ce, les cinq garçons se séparèrent et partirent. L'enjeux était maintenant commencer.

**De nouveau au Japon**

Les 2 entrèrent dans la cafétéria sans se douter une seule seconde que tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Bon, c'est bien parce que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit shaolan tenir la main d'une fille. Habituellement, il soupir d'agacement quand sa petite amie le frôle alors... C'est surprenant! Sakura scrute les alentours pour apercevoir sa meilleure amie... Où est-elle?

- Shao! Dis-moi est-ce que tu vois Tiffany?

Shaolan émit un petit rire et Sakura se retourna pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rit? Demanda Sakura

- Parce qu'en plus d'être complètement immature, tu es myope comme une taupe ma chère! Ria Shaolan

- Hey! S'écria Sakura en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Shaolan l'air faussement offusquer

- Voyons ma tite Saki! Tu le sais que je t'aime comme t'es! Répondit Shaolan en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sakura

- Mouais... Dit alors Saki se laissant entraîner vers la table où on les attendaient

A cette table se tenait une jeune fille qui s'apelle Tiffany Daidjoji. Elle est l'amie d'enfance de Sakura avec Shaolan. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne en tout cas. Elle était entourer toute leurs petite gang qui se suit depuis qu'ils ont 5 ans quoi! En les voyant arriver vers eux, Tiffany leur adressa un grand sourire et leur fit un petit signe de la main. Sakura et Shaolan sourirent et alla à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour vous deux! S'exclame Tiffany

- Salut! Répondit les 2 concerné

- Alors quoi de neuf dans votre vie? Demanda Yvan, un garçon de leurs petite gang

- Et bien, imaginez-vous que j'ai découvert que saki était immature et myope comme une taupe!

- Hey c'est même pas vrai en plus, t'es qu'un imbécile... Non mais tu te...

**Plus loin, au coin d'une fenêtre**

- C'est bon j'ai l'essentiel je crois bien! Immature et myope comme une teupe! Euh... Une taupe! murmura Natre

Son coéquipier lui envoya une baffe en arrière de la tête et soupira.

- AÏeuh! Non mais sa va pas! Pourquoi ta fait sa! s'offusqua Natre en se frotant le derrière de tête.

- Natre! Il ne faisait que la taquiner! Elle n'est pas immature et myope comme une taupe pour vrai! Fait ton travaill comme il faut bon sang!

Natre se mit à rire nerveusement face à la colère de Trawa. Il reporta l'attention sur l'intérieur de la cafétéria et remit ses écouteur en marche. Il fallait tout reprendre du début... Trawa se calma et regarda Mang. Il ne disait rien depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps... Il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait mais quoi!

- Mang? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le concerné tourna la tête vers celui qui lui parlait. il n'avait aucune envie de parler alors... Pourquoi ils le forçaient toujours!

- Il n'y a rien... Souffla Mang

Trawa le regarda et déduisa qu'il n'y avait rien à faire! Il ne parlerait pas! Il soupira de nouveau et reporta son attention sur ces japonais... Vivement que sa finisse!

**En plein milieu du Yukon**

- Dis-moi Oree... On arrive bientôt? Demanda Yuro évaché dans son banc le plus qu'il pouvait

- Sa ne fait que 5 heures que l'on est parti! Tu t'imagine quoi là! Qu'on va arriver en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire ketchup!

- Bah pourquoi pas!

- Tait-toi donc en place de dire des nieseries!

- Okay... okay... Soupira Yuro

Oree respira un bon coup et reporta son attention sur la route. Elle allait être longue, il le sentait! Il bougea un peu ses doigt de sur le volant pour les dégourdit un peu. Si il en croyait la carte, en deux semaines il serait bon pour être là... 2 semaines...

- Oree...?

- Quoi? Demanda se dernier agacé

- On peut arrêter, il faudrait que j'aille au toilette!

Oree soupira et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il accôta sa tête sur le volant et murmura...

- Pourquoi moi...

**Au Canada**

Les 2 jeunes filles étaient finalement retourner se coucher après des heures et des heures d'ostinage. July reprochait à Élizabeth de lui cacher des affaires même si elles étaient meilleure amie et Éli lui reprochaient de ne jamais l'écouter. Et s'en suivit d'une engueulade pas possible et maintenant chacune dormaient face au mur. Finalement le petit chat, July à decider de le garder parce qu'elle trouvait que même si Élizabeth n'était pas assez mature pour voir ses tords en pleine face et bien le petit chaton était quand même mignon! Et maintenant elle dormait avec lui dans son lit.

Et enfin le lendemain matin arriva. Elles se levèrent sans se regarder, mangèrent sans se parler et partirent en route de l'école en boudant toujours. Quand elle arrivèrent, elles dirigèrent vers leur petite gang et s'incrustèrent dans le ptit rond.

- Tient salut les filles! S'exclama Cindy, une de leur amie

- Allo... Maugréa July

Éli se contenta d'un regard avant de croiser les bras et regarder ailleurs.

- Et bien! C'est l'amour se matin! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer encore?

- C'est Éli! Elle n'a qu'a s'excuser de pas me dire tout et je la pardonnerai! S'exclama July

- Et pourquoi se serait moi qui s'excuserait ein! Tu y était un peu toi aussi! Tu n'arrête pas de m'accuser! Tu ne me fait pas confiance c'est sa le problème! Accusa Éli en pointant july du doigt

- Ah! Parce que je te fait pas confiance! Qui est-ce qui me traite de petite nature tout le temps ein!

- Pfffffff... C'est que des défaites! Tu ne sais déjà plus quoi dire!

- ROH! NON MAIS TU TE VOIT TOI! JE SUIS AUTANT CAPABLE QUE TOI DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE! JE NE SUIS PAS UN BÉBÉ ÉLIZABETH!

- AH BON! ET C'EST QUI QUI SE FAIT UNE BEAUTÉ AVANT DE DESCENDRE SIMPLEMENT POUR ALLER VOIR QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE EIN!

- ET BIEN SA SE TROUVE QUE JE FAIT ATTENTION À MOI AU MOINS! C'EST PAS COMME TOI!

- EIN! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI MOI! ALLER DIS LE MOI!

- Allons Allons les filles! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je suis là pour vous!

Les 2 filles se tournèrent vers le garçon à qui appartient cette voix... Antoine Dumont...

- Laissez-moi vous aidez!

Éli s'avança vers lui, le regarda et lui donna un bon coup de poing. Antoine tomba à terre et se frota le nez en la regardant de travers.

- Voilà ce que j'en fait de ton aide! Cracha Éli avant partir en prenant jue par le bras.

Antoine se releva et cracha par terre.

- On va se revoir Éli... Crois-moi!


	6. Chapter 3

Chap 3

- Hey! Mais où est-ce que tu m'amènes?

- Ailleurs pour que l'on puisse finir notre conversation loin de tous les regards... À moins que tu veuille montrer à tout le monde comment t'es belle!

- Arrête avec sa veux-tu! répondit d'une petite voix Jue en entrant dans la salle de classe que Élizabeth lui pointait et se dirigea vers une fenêtre.

- J'arrêterai quand toi-même tu arrêteras de me reprocher de ne jamais rien te dire, parce que ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais très bien! Je n'ai pas besoin de tout te dire! J'ai besoin de mon intimité moi aussi! dit aussitôt Éli en entrant et refermant la porte derrière elle, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans un lourd silence.

Jue soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Elle regarda par la fenêtre quelque seconde et ensuite se tourna pour faire face à son amie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie envie de terminer cette conversation avec toi ou en tout cas pas pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard quand tu seras calmée... Regarde... On oublie tout d'accord! Je ne te demanderai plus rien à l'avenir...

Élizabeth la regarda et émit un petit rire. July soupira de nouveau et partit de la classe laissant ainsi Éli seule. Jue alla jusqu'à sa case et appuya sa tête contre.

« Comment t'est-ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là? » se demanda July.

- Tout va bien?

La concernée tourna la tête pour rencontrer ce regard dans lequel elle aimerait tellement se perdre, y rester sans penser au futur... Devant elle se tenait la personne qui faisait battre son coeur depuis tant de temps... Guillaume.

- Ah... non non... Sa va! Répondit Jue en souriant

- Tu me voit ravis alors! dit guillaume en souriant à son tour. Il regarda sa montre et déclara d'un ton nonchalant

- Bon et bien... Je dois y aller à plus!

Jue le regarda partir avec de grands yeux et soupira avant d'ouvrir sa case et de prendre ses affaires. La cloche sonna et elle partit en direction de ses cours... Décidemment la journée allait être bien longue! Elle entra en classe et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Quelque secondes passèrent et Éli entra en classe elle aussi. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de July et fit semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passer en sortant ses livres de son sac sans un regard. July la regarda faire avec colère. Si Élizabeth voulait la guerre... Oui elle allait l'avoir!

- Alors... Est-ce que tu sais qu'est-ce que nous allons voir aujourd'hui? Demanda Éli tout à fait naturellement

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi? Répondit July sans un regard

Éli tourna son regard vers Jue et la regarda étrangement. Autant elles avaient été les meilleures amies du monde que maintenant elles de détestaient plus que tout au monde. July tourna ses yeux vers Éli et lui fit un petit sourire... LE petit sourire qui faisait franchement enrager. Éli tourna les yeux et ragea intérieurement. Jue contente de cette réaction retourna à son devoir qu'elle n'avait pas finit la veille. La guerre venait d'être enclenchée.

**Au Japon**

- Oh...! Aller Saki! Mais arrête de me faire la tête! Je disais tout sa juste pour rire! Aller quoi... Regarde moi!

Sakura se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Si un jour il devait mourrir se serait en cet instant... Oui... Lui et ses paroles qu'il ne pense pas mais qu'il dit quand même... Pfff... Il avait le tour de se mettre dans la merde!

- Aller! Je m'excuse! Tu veut quoi de plus? Que je me mette à genoux? Demanda Shaolan en se mettant à genoux

- Que je me prosterne? Dit Shao en se prosternant

- Que j'embrasse tes pieds? Dit Shaolan en...

- Non bon c'est correct! Quand même, y'a des limites! s'écria Sakura en le relevant

Shaolan partit à rire. Il prit Saki dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai dit que je t'avais pardonner?

- Oui oui...! Répondit Shaolan en ramenant la tête de Sakura au creux de son épaule pour appuyer ensuite la sienne sur celle-ci. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. C'est comme ça qu'il voulait passer le reste de ses jours... Mais malheureusement... Elle ne l'aimait pas... Il n'était que le meilleur ami de la charmante et belle jeune femme qu'elle devenait. Il soupira et ré-ouvrit les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Shaolan? Demanda Sakura en relevant la tête

- Oh... Non c'est bon! Répondit Shaolan avec un petit sourire que lui seul avait le secret.

- Et bien! La cloche va bientôt sonner! Allez vient! S'exclame Sakura en entraînant Shaolan jusqu'à la salle de classe.Elle glissa la porte et entra en compagnie de shaolan. Tout le monde les regarda entrer ou plutot leur mains entrer.

- Euh... Tu ne te sent pas un peu observer dis-moi? Demanda Sakura en murmurant à Shaolan

- Euh bin ouais un peu en fait!Murmura à son tour Shao

Les deux suivirent les regards de leur camarades et arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs mains. Quelque secondes passèrent avant que l'information se rendent à leur cerveau et lorsque celle-ci se rendit et bien Ils se lachèrent tout de suite nerveusement une grosse goutte style manga derrière la tête.

**Au milieu de nulle part**

Oree rageait après le 4x4 tandis que Yuro se la coulait douce assis dans un banc de neige. Depuis quoi... ! 2 heures, ils étaient coincer et toujours rien. Oree avait tout essayer, le gaz dans le fond, le changement de roue... Et maintenant il avait opter pour la manière forte c'est-à-dire... Les coups de pieds. Et puis même si sa n'avançait à rien et bien sa défoulait au moins! Oree arrêta à bout de souffle et se tourna vers Yuro qui regardait le ciel en sifflotant.

- Dis! Plutôt que de siffler tu pourrais venir m'aider! S'exclame Oree

- Bah... C'est toi le plus fort içi! Pas moi! Répondit lentement Yuro

Oree poussa un cri de rage et donna un puissant coup de pied sur le côté de la voiture. Bizarrement une grande lumière blanche apparu de nulle part, éblouissant ainsi les 2 jeunes hommes.

- Qui a allumée la lumière? Demanda Yuro

- T'es con! Répondit Oree en se cachant les yeux

Tout deux se sentirent voler et précipiter vers un autre endroit. Lorsqu'il ré-ouvrirent les yeux, ils furent surpris de se retrouver devant plusieurs paires de yeux qui les regardaient bizzarement. Oree se releva le premier et fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient au Canada. Yuro se leva et recu en pleine tête un projectile. Hyper surpris, il resta figer mais regarda celui qui lui avait envoyer cette... Boulette de papier! Yuro explosa devant tout le monde

- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS TOI EIN! AVEC TES DENTS PARFAITES ET TON VISAGE LISSE ET SANS AUCUNE TRACES D'INPERFECTION. TU VEUX QUE JE TE L'ARRANGE À MA MANIÈRE MOI! Cria Yuro en voulant se précipiter vers son interlocuteur mais Oree fut trop rapide pour lui et le retena autant qu'il put.

Tout le monde fut tellement surpris que personne n'osait bouger d'un poil. Et bien, seulement une personne osa dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas ( Bin personne c'est comme vous voulez là )

- OUAH! Non mais ils sont tellement mignon! S'exclama... Jue

Éli, à côté, tomba à la renverse et partit à rire, suivit bientôt de tout le monde.

- Bin quoi! Demanda July

Oree et Yuro qui s'était calmer regardait Jue d'un drôle d'air. Non il n'était pas sorti du bois...

Oree et Yuro la fixait d'une drôle de manière tandis que Éli, trop cramper, était incapable de se lever de par terre se tenant les côtes et esseyant de respirer comme elle pouvait. Le ridicule de la situation et toute la pression de la journée était comme une trop grosse accumulation que maintenant elle sortait et ne voulait plus arrêter. Jue, de son côté, regardait ses doigt qui étaient devenu tout d'un coup bien interressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit? Hum... une petite folis qui lui arrive de temps à autre qui est... Se foutre dans la merde!

Oree s'avança vers Jue et se mit devant elle. Jue se risqua a lever son regard et lentement et très timidement elle dis:

- Quoi? Je n'ai dit que la stricte... stricte vérité!

- Oh... Sa je n'en doute pas une seconde! Mais dis-moi... On est où... Et quand?

Jue leva un sourcil interrogateur et après un vague regard elle répondit :

- Euh... Bin... On est au Canada... Plus précisément au Québec... et quand bah... aujourd'hui!

Éli, qui commençait à se lever retomba part terre et se remit à rire comme une débile. Jue la regarda, décourager mais surtout... Essayant de savoir pourquoi elle riait... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle? Elle reposta son attention sur le jeune homme en avant d'elle et le regarda. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux... Mais pas une petite étincelle normale, comme de joie ou de bonheur non... C'était plus profond... Une étincelle de puissance, de pouvoir... Yuro quand à lui... Ne savais pas trop comment réagir... Être aussi proche d'une fille... C'était bien rare pour lui...Mais pas déplaisant...

- Dites! Où sont les toilettes ici?

Oree tomba à la renverse. Ce qu'il pouvait être nowhere quand il voulait! Yuro se gratta la tête, souriant bêtement en murmurant un léger... Bin quoi... Jue le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et Éli, qui avait finalement réussi à se lever... retomba par terre en riant comme une dinde... C'était décidément pas son jour...!

**Au Japon **

Saki et Shao étaient maintenant assis à leur places respectives, écoutant ce que le profs essayait d'expliquer pour la Xième fois à tout le monde mais chaque fois, il était interrompu par quelque chose...

- Donc comme je le disais, Monsieur Li, si je suis si ennuyeux aller donc dehors!...

Shaolan fini de bailler et s'étira. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et fit mine d'écouter

- Bien... Alors, dans quelque mois nous allons peut-être avoir droit à un échange étudiant, ce qui veut dire que...

L'enseignant de nouveau interrompu mais cette fois-ci par la cloche... Shaolan souria et dit à sakura en se levant

- Ouais bah, comme on le dit si bien! Sauver par la cloche!

Sakura se mit à rire et ramassa ses choses sur le bureau pour le mettre dans son sac. Ensemble, ils allèrent rejoindre Tiffany qui les attendait dehors. En l'apercevant, elle lui fit signe de la main et s'approcha d'eux.

- Salut Salut! Enfin les cours sont terminer! Vous faites quoi la?

-Euh... bin j'en ai aucune idée... Et toi Saki?

- Toute ouverte à n'importe quelle proposition!

- Bien! Allons au parc! Répondit Tiffany joyeusement, s'élançant vers le parc.

Saki et Shao haussèrent les épaules et sourièrent. Elle était tellement jeune fille quand elle voulait! Rendu au parc, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les balançoires et tout en parlant, une douce brise commença a souffler. Mystérieusement, de nombreux nuages aparurent dans le ciel. La brise se transforma en rafale de vent et une lumière aveuglante illumina tout le parc. Les trois compèrent se cachèrent les yeux et se sentirent soulever...

**De Retour Au Canada**

Éli, qui avait finalement réussit à se lever, alla jusqu'à Yuro et s'asseya à côté de lui. Elle regarda avidement sa chevelure et sans crier gare elle mit sa main dedans et se mit à chercher dans la chevelure. Yuro, sur le coup de la surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais après quelque secondes, il se tassa un peu et lui demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Bah c'est simple...! Je cherche des poux! Aller laisse moi faire! dit Éli en se rapprochant de lui, les mains prètent à chercher encore.

Yuro se dirigea vers Oree et se mit derrière lui.

- Aller mec! Aide moi! Cette folle là cherche des poux! Dit Yuro

Jue partit à rire et s'approcha de Éli. En s'asseyant à côté d'elle, elle demanda:

- Dis-moi Éli... Qu'est-ce que t'as prit? Sa devait être bien fort pour que tu fasse tout ça...

- De quoi tu parles! Je n'ai rien prit! Mais dis-moi... tu veux des peanuts?

- Ein? Des peanuts? T'es pas un peu folle là?

Tandis que les 2 filles se parlaient, une étrange lumière blanche éclaira la classe et tout le monde dut se cacher les yeux.

- Euh... On est où?

Éli sauta sur ses 2 pieds et se mit en mode attaque, en avant des 3 personnes qui venait d'apparaître en criant;

- HALTE MÉCHANTS! MOI SUPER BANANE AVEC MES BANANES POUVOIRS, JE VAIS VOUS DÉTRUIRES!

Une grosse goutte style manga apparurent derrière chaque tête de toute personnes dans la classe...


	7. Explikation!

Salut tlm!

Alors je vous envoie ce message simplement pour vous expliquer pourquoi je ne met pas de suite pour l'instant de ma fic...

Et bien c'est présentement je suis sur le travail d'écriture d'une histoire( Et oui encore :P mais pas de Sakura...) Et puis et bah sa prens pas mal tout mon temps libre et avec lé cours et tout ( Y reste ke jai aussi une vie sociale a satisfaire loOol ) En tout cas bref... J'espère que vous me comprener! Et puis pour ceux qui jamais sont interresser a suivre le court de mon histoire ke je suis en trin d'écrire et bien laisser moua une review et sa me fera plaisir de vous garder au courant et de vous la faire lire! Et Bien Entk c'était sa... Mais ma fic je l'ai simplement mit de côté parce que je vais mettre une suite c'est sur!

Attention a vous!

Juju Black -xx-


End file.
